


Pathetic Humans

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth can't all these pathetic humans see that they belong together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Sergio's POV, thus the title. Takes place sometime during season 7.

My human, Emily Prentiss, is a smart human; she's almost as smart as I am. I would say that we are equals were it not for one thing. She simply cannot seem to understand when a male of her species wants to be more than just friends, or at least not when it comes to the man who has grown to love her, a man that I know she has yet to realize that she loves in return. It's almost painful to watch when this man, she calls him Hotch, comes over to see her.

Right now, I am watching a prime example of this situation before my very eyes. I'm sprawled across the back of the couch in the dimly lit living room, my green eyes taking in the almost pathetic scene.

At the beginning of a movie that Jack and Hotch came over to watch, Emily springs up off of the couch and heads into the kitchen, intent on making some popcorn. Jack, on his stomach on the floor with his eyes practically glued to the television screen, doesn't notice. Hotch does, though. He watches Emily leave and his eyes trail her as she moves around the kitchen making the popcorn. The poor man has it bad.

I roll my eyes and twitch my tail, wondering why he doesn't just make a move already. Is it Jack's presence, maybe? After all, the kid usually does accompany Hotch when he visits Emily. I jump gracefully from the back of the couch and onto the floor, make my way over to Jack, climb onto his back, and curl up there, trying to get Hotch to notice that I've got the kid under control so he should go talk to Emily, but, unfortunately, he doesn't get the message.

Giving up for now, I close my eyes at half-mast and zone out. I am almost asleep when, the next thing I know, JJ and her little boy, Henry, show up.

For some reason, the blonde youngster is a whirlwind of energy, and I wonder why for a second until JJ asks the young man that she drove here with, "Spence, I only left you with Henry for one hour! What did you do, feed him candy the entire time?"

"Only a few pieces."

JJ makes a face like she doesn't believe him.

"And some ice cream." Reid admits sheepishly.

"Spence!"

"It was hot today, and we were at the park, and they had chocolate chip ice cream, which I know is his favorite, and..." he trails off, shrugging helplessly. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but honestly, you're getting as bad as Garcia!" JJ declares, but she is smiling, so she doesn't really mind.

Now, there's another painfully obvious couple - JJ and Reid. For him supposedly being such a genius, you would think that he would notice the energy between them, but no. The poor man is pathetically clueless when it comes to females. They're even worse than Emily and Hotch. I mean, really; even Henry adores Reid like he was the boy's father! I even heard that Reid and JJ went out on a date once, and it still kills me that they never said what happened on that date. I sigh; oh well.

Seeing that his friend is here, Jack jumps up off of the floor, dumping me off of my perch in the process. I meow in protest, but my noise I make is drowned out by the noise that Penelope Garcia makes as she comes in the door, trailed by one Derek Morgan.

Ah, the worst offenders of them all have decided to join the movie night. I mean, really, have you ever heard the two of them talk on the phone? They really do sound like they're together; heaven knows that they should be. Derek and Penelope redefined "oblivious" when I was living with Penelope. They're ridiculously close, and yet they still don't see that the feelings that they have for each other go far beyond friendship. The only reason I can possibly come up with for that is because, well, as much as I grew to love them both while living with her, they're both still just pathetic humans.

Settling on the arm of a rocker beside the final arrival, David Rossi, I peer at him with disgusted green eyes. At least he has the presence of mind to pursue a relationship with the woman in whom he is interested. The older Italian man looks at me and smiles like he can read my thoughts, and then strokes my black fur.

I purr as he whispers, "They're kind of obvious, aren't they, Cat?"

Despite the fact that he obviously can't remember my name, I purr louder to show him that he's right. Maybe this one human isn't so pathetic as all of the others. Now if only we could do something about the rest of his coworkers.


End file.
